


No es lo que parece

by LovelyRose95



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Lime, M/M, Yorknew City Arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRose95/pseuds/LovelyRose95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él no quería irse a dormir, quería seguir divirtiéndose con su mejor amigo pero este solo descartaba todas sus ideas. "Ve a dormir". Finalmente la idea perfecta cruzo su mente.</p><p>Originalmente subido en Fanfictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es lo que parece

**Author's Note:**

> -Frase Reto: "No es lo que parece..."  
> -Empezó como Drabble…pero termino como OneShot.  
> -Originalmente subido en FanFictions el 13 de Junio de 2015.

_"Volveré en dos horas y espero que estén dormidos para cuando vuelva."_

Fueron las últimas palabras de Leorio antes de salir del departamento. Realmente actuaba como un padre la mayor parte de tiempo.

Les había dicho que iba a dar un paseo, aunque Killua sabia muy bien que en realidad iría a uno de los tantos clubes nocturnos a ver a alguna que otra chica bailar mientras se embriagaba con algo de licor.

Miro su celular escarabajo.

_"23:55"_

Iba a ser una hora justa desde que había cenado. Todo el día se la habían pasando recolectando el dinero para la subasta, pero aun así no era suficiente.

Suspiro. _"Ah este ritmo nunca lo lograremos…"._ Devoro otra de aquellas pequeñas esferas de chocolate que tanto le encantaban mientras volvía su mirada al televisor, unos minutos más y empezaría un especial de películas de terror.

- _¡Oi Gon, apresúrate ya van a empezar las películas!_ -le grito a su amigo de pelo puntiagudo quien todavía no había vuelto con los bocadillos. Solamente tenia que traer los paquetes que había comprado y las latas de gaseosa, no era tanto trabajo para estar tardando tanto.

- _Perdón Killua…_ \- finalmente salio de la cocina con unas cinco bolsas de diferentes, autodenominadas, "comida chatarra" y dos latas de gaseosa en las manos -… _le estaba marcando a Kurapika pero no responde…¿crees qué este bien?_ \- una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro.

- _Kurapika es fuerte…no lo mataran fácilmente_ …- lo miro de reojo, la mirada de su amigo todavía reflejaba preocupación; si había algo que había comenzado a odiar, era ver el rostro de Gon con otras expresiones que no fuera alegría y felicidad.

Nuevamente suspiro, apoyo su brazo en el respaldar del sofá mientras lo miraba con una suave sonrisa -… _ya llamara, de seguro esta bastante ocupado en su nuevo trabajo…y en caso de que se este enfrentando a las arañas…como dije, **él es fuerte** , y ahora con su nen desarrollado debe serlo mucho más… **no se dejara vencer fácilmente**_.

Volvió su mirada al televisor, agarro el control remoto y levanto un poco el volumen - _Despreocúpate y vamos a mirar la película antes de que el viejo de **Lioreo** vuelva y nos mande a dormir._

Una gran sonrisa volvió a posarse en la piel bronceada del menor mientras asentía - _Si…¡tienes razón Killua!…_ \- se acerco hasta donde estaba su amigo y le entrego una de las bebidas - _…seguramente llamara pronto…_ \- coloco las bolsas sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado. - _Gracias_.

- _N-No tienes que agradecerme por eso baka-_  volteo su rostro lo más rápido que pudo para que no pudiera ver sus mejillas teñidas de un suave color rosa.

Gon río suavemente, le gustaba ver a su amigo sonrojado.

Para él, Killua era adorable…hasta se atrevía a pensar que hasta **lindo** , aunque no se lo diría, por ahora.

Abrió un paquete de papas fritas, saco dos o tres y se lo paso a su amigo - _Nee Killua, ¿de qué es la película?_.

 

****_—_****

 

Una hora paso, solo veinte minutos le faltaba a la película para que terminara. Los bocadillos ya habían sido devorados hacia media hora y las latas ahora se encontraban aplastadas sobre la mesa.

La película había sido un poco aburrida en su opinión, pero los dos jóvenes se las habían arreglado para entretenerse lo suficiente como para no cambiar de canal. Ahora se encontraban en medio de una competencia de Gyo para ver quien podía ver más detalles ocultos de aura.

De repente la luz se corto en el hotel y en varias cuadras a su alrededor, aparentemente el generador de su distrito se había quemado. Ambos gritaron en frustración, habían empatado, ahora no podían acabar su competencia.

-¡ _ **Jeez** , solo me faltaba una más para poder ganar!_\- se revolvió su esponjoso cabello blanco mientras se tiraba contra el respaldar del sofá. Como Gon, odiaba los empates, más cuando estaba por ganar, según él.

El moreno se dirigió hasta la ventana más cercana, la abrió y olfateo un poco el aire. Gracias a su sentido del olfato super desarrollado, pudo sentir el leve olor a humo en el aire - _Hay olor a humo…algo debió haberse quemado y causado el apagón._ Cerro la ventana y dirigió su mirada al ex-asesino - _¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Killua?._

Tercer suspiro de la noche; se levanto del sofá y se recostó sobre la cama que compartía con su amigo mientras colocaba ambos brazos tras su cabeza - _Seguramente tardaran alrededor de una hora en arreglar el generador, tal vez más…-_  miro su celular escarabajo - _…en cuarenta y cinco minutos Leorio volverá…tal vez antes si es que se encontraba dentro de la zona del apagón…-_  apretó el botón de cortar llamada para apagar las luces y lo coloco sobre la mesita de luz - _…lo mejor sera ir a dormir, mañana tenemos que empezar temprano con las pulseadas._

El pequeño se decepciono un poco. Camino hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, Gon quería seguir divirtiéndose con su amigo.

Coloco los codos sobre sus rodillas y apoyo su mejilla sobre su mano izquierda. - _Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…-_ fijo su mirada en el suelo mientras pensaba en alguna idea.

Killua lo miro de reojo, no se molesto en decir algo, sabía lo terco que podía ser Gon. Discutir sobre el hecho de que debía descansar era una perdida de tiempo.

Abrió los ojos y miro a su amigo - _¡Ya se!, ¿qué tal si jugamos a verdad o desafió?._

_-Ese juego es de niñas…además no es divertido si solo somos dos personas._

_-¿Y al jugamos al Tutti-Fruti?._

_-No, la última vez terminaste con humo saliendo de tus orejas en la primer ronda…_

- _Mmm…¿si entrenamos más nuestro nen?_

_-Estuvimos usando Gyo hasta hace unos minutos…ya no nos queda casi aura…_

_-¿Jan-Ken-Po?._

_-Jugamos a eso todos los días Gon…ya…ve a dormir…_

_-¿Las escondidas?._

_-No…ve a dormir Gon…-_ se dio vuelta mirando hacia la pared.

_-Y si-._

_-_ ** _Ve a dormir_ -** lo miro desde su hombro con una mirada asesina para que entendiera que no había otra cosa que hacer más que dormir.

El joven de pelo puntiagudo inflo sus cachetes mientras hacia puchero. No quería irse a dormir todavía, quería seguir divirtiéndose con él.

Una nueva idea cruzo su mente, miro a su amigo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Se acerco lentamente hasta que su rostro quedo cerca del oído del albino. - _Nee Killua…_ \- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del susodicho mientras un rubor se colocaba en sus mejillas pálidas por la tan repentina cercanía de Gon - _…¿que tan…_ \- El menor se subió hasta sus caderas mientras sujetaba los brazos con una de sus manos -… _cosquilludo eres?_.

Antes de que pudiera procesar toda la incomoda situación, sintió una mano caliente recorrer su estomago debajo de su remera haciéndole cosquillas.

- _P-Para G-G-Gon…¡Detente!…_ \- tartamudeo entre risas mientras intentaba zafarse del agarra de este.

Cambio de posición quedando boca arriba mientras pateaba para todos lados en un intento inútil de sacárselo de arriba.

Sus brazos que estaban siendo sujetados a un lado de su rostro ahora estaban apoyados contra el respaldar de la cama.

Su rostro paso de rosa a rojo, no solamente por la vergüenza de estar bajo Gon, en una posición que daba a mal pensar, sino también porque las cosquillas, él era muy sensible en su estomago.

El menor sonreía mientras seguía con su sección de cosquillas, lo había escuchado gritar entre risas un - _¡Voy a matarte Gon, ya para!_ \-  pero no se detuvo.

Disfrutaba ver a su amigo así, sonrojado, riendo, nervioso por la situación; era una faceta de Killua que rara vez podía ver. Que solo **él** iba a ver.

Apoyo su frente contra la de su amigo mientras cerraba los ojos - _Te vez adorable Killua_ …

El ex-asesino quería matarlo, no solamente por la situación, sino también por la cosa vergonzosa que acababa de decir. - _D-Deja de decir esas cosas vergonzosas y bájate de encima mio!_ \- Sino fuera porque era **Gon** y porque había aprendido a controlarse, ahora mismo ya lo habría atravesado con sus garras.

Gon se volvió a reír, dejo de hacerle cosquillas sin soltar su agarre. - _Te quiero, Killua_ \- dijo mientra lo miraba dulcemente.

El rostro del alvino se volvió más rojo de lo que pensó que sería posible. Su corazón latía frenéticamente. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- _Gon…_ \- susurro en voz baja mientras su mirada de furia pasaba a ser una de anhelo.

Quería tocar esos suaves labios con los suyos.

-Ejem…etto…-

Ambos muchachos dirigieron su mirada al dueño de la " _nueva voz_ ".

Leorio se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta..una mano posada en su cadera, la otra cerrada en puño bajo su boca, su rostro levemente sonrojado y los ojos cerrados, aparentemente hacia unos minutos que había llegado.

- _¡Hola Leorio!_ \- dijo alegremente Gon ignorando totalmente que estaban en una posición que le había hecho a pensar a Leorio que estaban por hacer _algo intimo_.

- _N-No es lo que parece…_ \- tartamudeo Killua intentando sacarse a su amigo de encima. Quería evitar que Leorio cogiera la idea equivocada.

El mayor bajo la mano que tenia cerrada cerca de su cara y la coloco abierta en seña de que parara y lo dejara hablar. - _…Vi el apagón, así que vine a confirmar si se encontraban bien…-_  bajo la mano - _…no pensé que iba a interrumpir algo._

El ex-asesino estaba rojo como un tomate - _ **¡Que no es lo que parece viejo!.**_

Leorio miro a su amigo, su rostro solamente confirmaba lo que estaba pensando. Ignoro el " _insulto_ " de Killua y se volvió hacia la puerta - _Bueno…sigan en lo que estaban…volveré en una hora...-_  apoyo nuevamente su mano en el marco de la puerta y le dirigió una última mirada a los dos jóvenes - _oh…hay un par de condones en mi maletín…nos vemos-_  cerro la puerta y comenzó su camino de regreso al club donde estaba, tenia que sacarse la imagen de sus amigos de su mente.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo la habitación.

Gon ladeo la cabeza y miro a su amigo - _Killua…¿qué es un condón?_.

Listo…esto era lo máximo que podía soportar. Cogió toda la fuerza que pudo y empujo al moreno al suelo sin importarle la fuerza que uso.

- _¡Auch!…¡eso dolió Killua!_ \- dijo mientras miraba enojado a su amigo.

- _¡Jódete es tu culpa hoy dormís en el suelo!_ \- grito furioso con su rostro todavía rojo mientras se volvía a acostar mirando hacia la pared.

- _¿Qué?…Pero-Pero…_

- _ **¡Pero-Pero nada, de ahora en adelante dormirás en el suelo!.**_

Apretó las sabanas, necesitaba dormirse y olvidarse de toda la situación antes que su mente comenzará a imaginar cosas pervertidas.

- _Estúpido Gon_ \- refunfuño en voz baja.

- _¡Killllluuuuaaaa!._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado XD, tuve que hacerle algunos cambios en comparación al publicado en FanFictions porque de tanto leer Fics en Ingles y el hecho de haber pasado bastante tiempo sin escribir se me habían olvidado muchas cosas lolUuu.


End file.
